Running Back
by xxstarstruckdiva
Summary: Ashley Massaro's life was perfect until the incident from 4 months ago, came into her life again. Dealing with a problem that was unexpected, Ashley must face her loving boyfriend and the father of her unborn baby..
1. First Lovers

_**Four Months Ago..**_

"Ashley? Ashley? Hello?!" someone's voice swam into Ashley's ear.

Ashley jumped a lil, looking over at her two best friends, Mickie and Candice.

"What?" Ashley asked, if nothing was wrong.

"You've been staring at something for over 5 minutes! It's a party, are you just going to waste your time staring at something?" Mickie asked, waving the tequila bottle in front of Ashley's face.

Ashley was acting really nervous. "Staring??" Ashley said. She laughed a cute, innocent laugh. "Are you okay Mickie..because..I'm staring..at those--"

"Oh no, don't tell me your checking out guys again," Candice said, pointing to a group of WWE superstars.

"No!" Ashley quickly said.

_Okay maybe I am checking someone out..but keep it cool, Ashley!! Don't show it._

Mickie and Candice laughed at Ashley.

"Don't deny it, Ash, I see some pretty good looking guys over there. Talk about.. CM Punk?" Mickie said, with a flirty smile on her face.

Candice had a smirk on her face. "I saw him first!!"

Ashley looked over at the crowd again. Usually love found Ashley but Ashley might have found love herself..

xxxxxxxx

"Dude she is totally checking _you _out," Chris Jericho said.

Randy turned around. He saw the Dirty Diva looking back and forth at him. He smiled.

"Wow..she's beautiful," he mumbled to himself.

Chris took a drink of his beverage and looked at Randy. "She's a keeper."

"Here's your chance. You think your up to to the task?" CM Punk asked.

Randy couldn't keep his eyes off of Ashley. She's was a beautiful, and he really wanted her. What Randy wants, Randy gets.

"And that is..?" The Legend Killer questioned, not taking his golden eyes off of Ashley.

"Get her on bed..tonight," Punk said, high fiving Chris. Both of the boys were screeching with laughter.

_Ashley in bed? Easy. Why wouldn't she sleep with a guy like me? _

The Legend Killer scratched his head, thinking about this deal. He wanted Ashley of course, in bed, even better. But would Ashley want to do it?

Randy pulled out his hand in front of Punk. "It's on," Randy said, shaking Punk's hand.

Chris and Punk were surprised. "Alright Orton, time to redeem yourself. We want to know _all about it_," Punk said.

Randy chuckled softly. "Sorry, boys, a guy doesn't sleep and tell."

xxxxxxxx

Ashley was sitting on the couch, alone.

_I'm never going to get a chance with him.._

"What is a beautiful girl sitting alone at a party?" a deep, sexy voice whisper in her ear.

The Punky Princess jumped, not knowing who it was. She turned around and her eyes met his. Randy's eyes were sparkling, and she knew she was lost in his eyes.

"Uh, I.. uh," she stammered. Ashley was choking on her words.

Randy smiled. He was stroking Ashley's highlighted hair. Every touch made Ashley more nervous. Was the Legend Killer interested in the Dirty Diva?

"You know, I notice you looking at me. To be honest," Randy said, still stroking her hair, "I was looking at you too." His deep voice turned into a seducing whisper. Ashley couldn't handle it. He actually wanted her.

_Calm down, Ashley. It's just Randy Orton. Just a guy.. You've been through relationships before.._

Ashley knew she had to say something. "So you were looking at me? To be honest I'm not that interesting to look at.."

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Randy laughed softly, holding Ashley's hand this time. "Yes you are.. I can't resist that, well, cute figure of yours."

Ashley was out of her mind. Randy was attracted to her. She couldn't help but to notice every single detail. First his drop dead gorgeous eyes. His lips looked so soft, so tender, so..kissable. Under all the clothing, his body was a good figure. He was a hot superstar interested in a diva. And that diva was Ashley.

This time Randy looked straight into Ashley's eyes. He licked his lips a little and said, "I bet you never kissed a "Legend Killer" before."

Ashley wanted to laugh. "And I bet you never kissed a "Dirty Diva" before," Ashley managed to say.

He laughed, that laugh Ashley grew fond of. "Not for long.." he mumbled.

_Kiss him! Just kiss him! Just get it over with!!_

So Ashley did it. She pulled his face towards hers and their lips met. It wasn't like any other kiss or whatever. He was a good kisser..and was kissing her back. His lips were so soft that Ashley wanted the kiss to never end. She was so into the kiss that when he tried to pull away Ashley's lips would always pull back.

They finally pulled away. There was a huge smile on Randy's face. His lips wanted another kiss, Ashley could feel it.

_I can't believe I just kissed the Legend Killer. _

Randy began to stroke Ashley's face, with a look pleading for more. His lips came closer to Ashley's ear and he whispered softly, "Why don't we go somewhere where we can be more alone?"

Ashley knew what was coming. She was so confused right now, all she wanted to do was be with the Legend Killer. They both stood up, with Randy's arms around her waist, going into a bedroom.


	2. The Truth Hurts

_"Running Back"  
2. This Can't Be Happening_

_

* * *

__Four Months After.._

Ashley put her favorite black cap hat on her highlighted blonde hair. She parted her bangs away from her beautiful eyes and looked into the mirror. She started having flashbacks on what happened four months ago.

_How could I let that happen to me?_

That incident with Randy has to be forgotten. It was a mistake that needs to be forgotten. Randy Orton has to be forgotten.

She looked at a crumpled, old, weary note she kept in her gym bag. She uncrumpled it, examining it closely. It was none other than Randy's number. The Punk Princess held the number in her hand. She always wanted to call this number. She took a long sigh and ripped the paper away. It's time to start over. She has a new life, new boyfriend. There was knock at her locker room. Ash quickly opened the door.

"Hey beautiful," Jeff softly said, kissing her lightly.

She kissed him back. Ashley smiled. Jeff was such a good guy, and she's pretty damn lucky to be dating him.

"Hey, Jeffy. So did you talk to Steph yet?" Ashley asked, sitting down on the pink and black sofa she had in her locker room.

Jeff took a seat, right beside her, putting his arm around her. He smelt so good, like flowers on a beautiful morning.

"Yeah, she's thinking about giving me that title shot. I can imagine it now, the WWE title around my waist. That would mean a lot to me. But you mean a lot more," the Charastic Engima said, kissing Ashley's blushed cheek.

The Dirty Diva was sure she was in love with Jeff. He was everything she wanted. The Rainbow Warrior was sweet, loyal, respectful, and loving. They've been only dating for about a month now, but she knew she loved him. It was nice to find someone who truly cares about her.

"That's great, Jeff, I know you'll get it," Ashley said, resting her head on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff stroked her blonde hair, and looked at the ticking clock. "Hey, it's time for your match!"

xxxxxxx

"And introducing from Babylon, New York, weighing in as 112 pounds, Ashley Massaro!" Lilian Garcia yelled throughout the RAW stadium.

The Starstruck Diva's theme began to play and her titantron appeared on the screen. Thousands of screaming fans cheered for Ashley, screaming her name. The Dirty Diva walked out with a smile on her face. She did her signature "rock on" pose and fireworks shot in the air. As Ashley made her way through the ramp, she started to feel dizzy. Her head was spinning all over the place, and she wasn't feeling right. She slowly went inside the ring, shooting the crowd another pose on the turnbuckle. She jumped back down, still carrying that headache with her.

_Control yourself Ashley! You can't loose this match!_

Ashley kept trying and trying to control herself, but the headache was taking over her mind. She can see Maryse's evil stare, glazing into Ashley's eyes. Maryse was swishing her hair back and forth.

_What's happening? Why am I so…drowsy?!_

The bell rang and it was time to start the match. The Dirty Diva vs. The Sexiest of The Sexy. Ashley wasn't feeling good. For a few minutes she stood there. Everything was going slow. It felt like Ashley has just been hit on the head so hard she was about the pass out. Before she knew it Maryse quickly French DDT her. It happened so fast that Ashley couldn't do anything about it. Immediately Ashley fell unconscious. She couldn't see anything. All she could hear was the three count as she was being pinned by the French blonde.

_Can't think.. _

Ashley heard Maryse's theme song play.

_No.. she can't win.. That match only last a second.._

Ashley knew she was out her mind. She couldn't get up from the ring. Her head was spinning round and she's beginning to receive stomach pains. The almost passed out Punky Princess saw her rainbow haired boyfriend run out to the ring, right by her side. He was stroking her hair, with a worried face.

"Ashley, say something! Please!" Jeff pleaded, holding onto to her pale hand.

Ashley couldn't say anything. Her body was in pain. No one could stop the pain from controlling her body. She squeezed onto to Jeff's hand as he screamed, "Someone, get some help!!"

xxxxxxx

"Do you think she's okay?" someone's voice said.

"She should be. I'm so worried..," another's voice said.

The Starstruck Diva slowly opened her eyes. There she saw her two best friends, Candice and Mickie, by her side.

"Where am I?!?" Ashley angrily demanded.

Mickie and Candice were shocked by her tone.

"Um… you are at home. You had a horrible match tonight. Maryse DDT you and you totally passed out. Something's wrong, Ash," Candice explained.

Mickie had a worried face. "Ashley, maybe you should see a doctor or something. It's all so sudden backstage you were energetic, and in the ring tonight, you completely went unconscious."

Ashley tried to get up from her bed, but struggled by the pain.

"You guys are insane! I can take Maryse down! Nothing's wrong with me! I'm completely fine, and I was just dealing with headaches, that all. You guys treat me if I'm a seriously ill person, but I'm not! So stop, alright?!" Ashley snapped.

The two best friends were outraged with Ashley's new adapted attitude, but they tried to cool it down. Something was not right. Ashley was different, but bad different.

Mickie sat on Ashley's bed. "Ash, I'm sorry I have to bring this up but look. You've been feeling sick, you're having stomach pains, you're having headaches, and you've been very..bitchy!"

Candice sighed, crosses her arms. "You know what this means," she said very seriously. The Candi-Coated diva unzipped her bag, taking out a small, rectangular box.

Ashley was in shock. Were her best friends really seriously?

_Pregnancy. They think I'm pregnant!_

Ashley began crying. "Pregnant!! You guys think I'm having a baby!?!?" Ashley sobbed, hugging her pillow.

Mickie rubbed her back. "Please, Ashley, you might be! That night with Randy.. You might be.. _pregnant_," Mickie softly said.

Ashley tried to wipe her tears fast, "No, I can't be pregnant! That night wasn't suppose to happen! I was just forgetting it but now you two are making it worse! I'm not pregnant!!!" Ashley screamed.

"Ashley!! SHUT UP!" Candice yelled throughout the room.

Everything was immediately quiet.

Candice looked into the Dirty Diva's eyes and gave her the pregnancy test. "You told us you didn't use a condom. You have a 50/50 chance of not being pregnant. Love it or not Ashley, you made a mistake and you're paying a cost. You can either be normal Ashley or "mommy" Ashley."

_Pregnant. I can't be.._

Ashley looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. "No," she whispered to herself, crying softly.

_I'm too young to be a mother! I don't want to take care of a child. I can't be the mother of Randy Orton's baby. I can't let this ruin Jeff's and I relationship. I can't be pregnant. I just can't._

Mickie whispered softly, "It's going to be okay, Ash," as she led Ashley to the bathroom.

Ashley took a deep breath and made her way into the bathroom, waiting to find out her fate.


	3. I'm Pregnant

**Summary:** Ashley finds out she is actually pregnant with Randy's baby, and now she must face Jeff!

_This one is super dramatic, which means the story will get even more dramatic so review please! _

* * *

"What?!?" the energetic, bouncy diva said in shock.

"Are you serious!?!" said the Candi-Coated diva.

The two best friends looked at the Dirty Diva, in shock, not saying a word. Ashley could feel the tension between her two friends.

"Yes, I'm _serious_," Ashley managed to say.

Candice and Mickie saw the look in Ashley's eyes, how scared she look, how nervous she felt.

"I'm _**pregnant**_," Ashley softly said, trying to calm herself down.

_I'm pregnant. I'm actually having a baby._

Those two words was something Ashley would never say, not until a long time at least. How could she be having a baby? She was the mother of Randy's Orton's child.

"I can't believe it," Ashley said, taking a seat on the bed. She couldn't stop staring at the pregnancy test she had in her hand, with a bold positive plus sign in the middle.

The Dirty Diva began to panick. "That was only one night! I didn't want that to happen! I..I.. can't do it, guys! I'm too young to have a child, and I'm not responsible enough. And Jeff.. Oh Jeff!" Ashley quickly said, trying to fight her tears.

Mickie hugged her best friend tight, trying to wipe her tears. "Ashley, it's not your fault."

Ashley ignored Micks, and began to panick even more. "I'm in love with Jeff, and when he finds out the girl he truly loves is pregnant, what will he do? Leave me! I'm pregnant with someone else's baby, someone who I hardly know! Having Randy was fun while it lasted, but it's the present now and he..he's the one who go me pregnant, dammit!"

The Punk Princess was out her mind. She kicked the wall as hard as she can, getting her anger out.

Candice pulled her back, trying her hardest to calm the diva down. "Ash, calm down! You can't take your anger out like this. You have to get this straight. You're _pregnant_."

That word scared Ashley to death. This wasn't some fantasy. This was reality.

_Like it or not, you're pregnant._

_This isn't a dream, Ashley. This is real. Randy got you pregnant._

Ashley couldn't think. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. This can't be happening.

"I'm pregnant."

**xxxxxxx**

"No..no," The Starstruck Princess cried in her sleep. It was rainy night, and poor Ashley couldn't sleep. With everything happening, how was she to sleep?

The Dirty Diva began to have flashbacks in her dreams.

"_It's okay Ashley," Randy's soft, sexy voice whispered in her ear. He stroked her luscious blonde hair, pulling the strands closer to his nose as he smelt them._

_He was literally about to get on top of her, and about to rip off all her clothes and ready to make love with her._

_Ashley hesitated but she couldn't help it. Randy had the perfect looks and after that kiss they shared she knew she was heads over heels. _

_The Legend Killer shot Ashley a daring look. He licked his lips slowly. He wanted her. Randy wanted her. _

_Randy took off his "Legacy" t-shirt, throwing it on the left side of the room. His body was so in shape, so hot._

_He came closer to Ashley, kissing her softly, and saying,"Just sit back and enjoy the ride."_

Ashley was smiling in her dreams, thinking of the past, how much she really liked Randy. Without a doubt, another flashback happened.

"_Thanks for taking me out tonight," Ashley said, looking in Jeff's golden brown eyes._

_Jeff blushed a lil, and said, "Aw, don't thank me. You were so beautiful, I couldn't resist asking you out."_

_Ashley giggled. Jeff was so sweet. She really liked the Charastic Enigma. He was cute, sweet, innocent, and definetly boyfriend material._

"_Thanks, Jeff, you're making me feel very special inside," Ashley said._

_Jeff smiled, looking down on the floor. Ashley loved his shyness, it proved to her that Jeff could be sensitive. _

"_Before you go, I want to give you something," Jeff said._

"_Aw, you didn't have to.." _

_Without thinking, Jeff leaned towards Ashley for a kiss. His lips were tenderly soft as they touched Ashley's. His trembling hands touched her waist. Ashley was caught by surprise, but she forced her lips to move with Jeff's. This was the best kiss Ashley had ever had in ages._

_They finally let go, breathing hard. Ashley smiled, and kissed Jeff very lightly. _

_She was definetly going to give him a call._

Ashley rolled back in forth in her bed as she had these crazy flashbacks. Jeff and Randy. Randy and Jeff. Ashley knew she had to tell both of these guys. Even if it hurts the most.

**xxxxxxx**

"Okay, guys, get out!" Jeff yelled over to his ignorant brother, Matt, and his best friend Kelly.

Matt and Kelly simply ignored Jeff, still gluing their eyes to the T.V. They're both sharing a bowl of butter popcorn in their hands, watching the most intense show ever, "The Secret Life of the American Teenager."

Jeff was getting pretty annoyed with these two. "Hello?? Can you two hear me?"

With their eyes still on the T.V., they both told the rainbow hair warrior to shh.

Jeff quickly turned off the T.V. He stood in front of the T.V. with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Dude!" Matt cried, trying to look for the remote.

"Amy was about to give birth! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Kelly yelled.

As Matt tried to look for the remote, Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You can watch _The Secret Life _later! Ashley's coming over today and I don't want you two annoying us.." Jeff said.

"Dude, you two can make out later! Kellz and I are enjoying a show. Amy is about the give birth! And Ben just passed out! Talk about intense!" Matt said, trying his hardest to find the remote.

"Yeah! Amy got pregnant by a hot guy, who wouldn't want to watch that! And this the season finale, dammit! Do you have to ruin this, Jeff?" Kelly asked, with an innocent puppy eyed face.

An annoyed Jeff angrily pleaded Matt and Kelly to get out. "Come you guys! Ashley and I have to be.. ALONE!" Jeff yelled as he tried to pushed Kelly and Matt out of the house.

"Come on, man, did you have to ruin everything?" Matt asked.

"Can we at least keep the popcorn?" Kelly asked.

As much as Jeff loved his two best buds, they can be a total third wheel when it comes to Ashley.

The Extreme Enigma rolled his eyes and said, "Take the popcorn, just get out!"

As Kelly and Matt hurriedly stepped outside, Matt asked, "Okay how are we going to watch the finale now?"

Kelly had a little thinking face as she twirled her blonde hair. "I got it! Chris is probably watching it. He's a big fan!"

Matt's eyes showed excitement as he pointed towards Chris's house, "LET's GO!"

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at his brother's stupidity and slowly shut the door.

**xxxxxxx**

Jeff opened the door to a beautiful Ashley standing just outside with a small smile on her face. She was wearing the "Extreme Enigma" shirt Jeff recently gave her with tight skinny jeans and a pair of old, worn out Vans. She wasn't wearing any make up and her hair wasn't staighten but Jeff didn't care. Ashley was beautiful no matter what.

The Charastic Enigma gave Ashley a long hug, as her arms rubbed his back. She smelt so good, a scent that only Ashley can have. The Dirty Diva's soft hair rubbed against his cheek as he let out a long smile and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

The two finally let go, and Jeff took a gold of her hand and led her in the house. The Punk Princess followed The Extreme Enigma as he led her to his bedroom.

Ashley took a seat on his bed, examining his room.

"Looks like you did some re organizing since the last time I was here," she humbly said.

Jeff nodded showering her a picture frame on his desk. "I added a picture of us, backstage at RAW."

Ashley smiled, giving Jeff a kiss. She then laid on his soft, warm bed, resting her head against a pillow. Jeff laid down with her, stroking her face. Her eyes looked all watery, as if she barely had any sleep last night.

Jeff gently kissed her. She gently put arms around his waist, cuddling him. He began to kiss her again, this time more passionately. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, arms around her body. She suddenly pulled away, with a distracted look on her face.

"Ash, is there something wrong?" he asked.

She sort of hesitated. "I'm fine, Jeff," she quietly responded, trying to make out with again.

Jeff pushed her away kindly, put still holding her close to him. "Ashy, something's wrong, I know it. Is it because of what happened on RAW?" he asked.

"No, I'm over that. I was just sick that's all. It wasn't a big deal," Ashley nervously said.

"Ashley, you seem so..nervous. And you are trembling. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Please, Jeff, I'm fine. I just want be with you..and I want you to know I love you. You're the happiest thing that ever happened to me," Ashley said, kissing Jeff's neck.

Jeff was enjoying Ashley's kisses, but he knew something wasn't right.

_Something's wrong with her. But what?_

Ashley pulled away, biting her lower lip. She stroked his pink and blue hair. "Jeff, do you love me?" she asked.

Jeff smiled. She should already know the answer. "Baby, of course I love you."

Ashley snuggled closer to him, feeling like she doesn't want to let go. "Why do you love me?"

Jeff smiled and stroked Ashley's hair. "I love you because you have fun personality. When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful and when I got to know you I thought you were even more beautiful. I'm always myself when I'm around and I trust you more than anyone. I never felt in love before, until I met you, and I know you're the one."

After Jeff finished, Ashley started crying her tears out.

Jeff turned around, wiping her tears. "Ashley, what's wrong?" he asked, as he continued wiping Ash's tears.

It took a while for Ashley to stop crying. Jeff moved her bangs out of her hazel eyes and asked her again.

Ashley let out a long sigh and whispered, "I have a secret. A secret that might ruin our relationship."

She began to sob into Jeff's chest. Jeff became worried. A secret.

_A secret? Is she cheating on me? Is she going to break up with me?_

Jeff held Ashley's teary face. "Ash, you got to tell me. Please, Ashley be honest with me," Jeff said, his voice firm and serious.

Ashley calmed down a little bit, getting even more nervous than she already had been.

_Ashley never kept a secret from me before. I need to know.._

Jeff sighed, looking into Ashley's watery eyes. "Tell me, Ashley, please."

He held her hand, squeezing it tight.

Ashley sighed, looking down. "Jeff, I'm pregnant."


	4. Stay With Me

Summary:

Ashley faces Jeff answer towards the pregnancy! Will he stay with her, or leave her on her own?

_It would mean a lot of you guys review this chapter! Thanks so much! (:_

* * *

"What..what did you say?" Jeff calmly asked his scared, teary-eyed, girlfriend.

_Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_

The Charismatic Enigma looked at the depressed Ashley as she crossed her arms around her lovely chest and tried to stop the tears dripping down her blushy cheeks.

_Jeff, you're overreacting. There is no way Ash is __**pregnant**__. I mean we never had sex..yet. So why would she be pregnant? Maybe I'm hearing things._

Ashley calmed down a little bit, wiping her red eyes and slowly said, "I said.. I'm..pregnant."

Jeff immediately went into a shock. How..How could this happen?

"No..Ash.." Jeff mumbled, almost in the verge of tears, "What? Why! How..how did this..oh my god!"

Jeff couldn't hold his tears from falling. How could Ashley do this to him! She meant everything in the world to him, and she was practically the first girl he ever fell in love with.

Ashley watched in pain as she saw her boyfriend cry.

Jeff sniffed a little and looked straight at Ashley. "Why did you do this to me? I thought..I thought we were in love!"

The Punk Princess felt so emotional at this point. She felt so bad for Jeff, and she regretted everything, and she means everything, she done with Randy.

"Jeff, of course I do love you! Why would you even think we aren't?" Ashley asked the depressed Jeff.

Jeff became very angry. "Why? Well you got pregnant, dammit! How could you be so stupid! You are so…_unfaithful_!"

"Unfaithful? Jeff, I have no idea what are you talking about but I didn't cheat on you!!" Ashley fired back.

"Then why don't you explain why you are going to be a mom, will you??" Jeff exclaimed to his girlfriend, crosses his arms around his chest.

He wanted answers from his girlfriend. And he wanted them.._Now_..

**xxxxxxx**

Ashley felt the tension between Ashley and Jeff. Why can't her problems just go away? She was perfectly in love with Jeff..until now. The Charismatic

Enigma just has to understand the Dirty Diva was perfect..

Jeff rolled his eyes at the sullen Ashley. She knew he was in a very bad mood.

"It started four months ago..at a party," Ashley sullenly said. She took a deep breath as she had memories flutter through her mind.

"I was with Mickie and Candice, we were having an awesome time. As we were dancing to _Just Dance _I saw this guy..and I guess were kind of checking each other out.. I mean I thought he was cute.." Ashley continued.

Ashley knew by the look on Jeff's face that he was speechless. He never thought that the love of his life would be pregnant with someone else's baby!

Ashley took a deep breath before continuing, "Well he came to me, with I guess you can say _a sexy smile _on his face. I remember him taking a seat next to me, touching my legs, stroking my hair. I don't know but every touch..I felt good inside. We were flirting for a bit, and then I kissed him. After a few minutes of intense kissing..we..you know.."

Jeff gave out a sigh, with a very disappointed look on his face. Ashley let her boyfriend down..

Ashley gave out a frustrated sigh. She didn't want to go into the details. It will bring her frightening memories, memories she doesn't want to think about.

She remembered the way Randy touched her, and how he made her feel. Ashley knew it was kind of wrong to sleep with him, but the past keeps haunting her. And now with the baby in her stomach..it's haunting her more than ever.

"Well..who is the father?" Jeff questioned softly. He kept a steady voice, which made Ashley a little nervous.

"It's Randy.." Ashley said.

Jeff was shocked. "Randy Orton??" he asked, "Oh no..anyone but him!!"

Jeff got up really fast, heading out of the room. He seems to be out of pace, as if he was trying to leave as soon as possible.

The worried Ashley followed Jeff, pulling him back.

"Jeff..please!" Ashley exclaimed, with tears falling down, "You are everything I ask for, and loosing you will just crush my heart, you know that. I was hoping we could raise this baby together, even if it's not yours. I love you Jeff."

Ashley kissed Jeff's lips softly but Jeff pulled away.

Ashley was hurt, and she had no idea what the she had to face now.

"I can't do this, Ashy," Jeff said.

Only Jeff called her Ashy..and this might be the last time he does.

_Don't leave me Jeff, don't leave.._

"I can't raise a child that isn't mine! I love you Ashy," Jeff said, giving Ashley a last kiss goodbye, "The last thing on my mind is loosing you, but I think the time has come."

Ashley started to cry even more as she held Jeff close to her. Why did Jeff have to leave?

"Jeff, don't leave me..please.." Ashley pleaded.

Jeff looked into her eyes one last time as he stroke her hair. "Ashley, I don't want to.."

"Then don't!" Ashley quickly said, out of breath, "Stay with me! I don't want to loose my Charismatic Enigma. Just like you don't want to loose your Punky Princess."

Jeff sighed. Ashley was sad, and terrified of loosing Jeff. She would be on her own and that's not a good feeling.

Jeff gave Ashley another long kiss. "Goodbye, Ashley.." he calmly said, letting free of her hand.

Jeff left Ashley, in his own home.

The Punk Princess was now completely alone. The love of her life left her, hanging on her own. There is no way she can raise a baby by herself. Jeff was the love her life, the key to her heart. But now, he's gone. He never loved her..and she knew that now. Now Ashley's completely on her own, with a baby in her wound.


	5. What Lies Beneath

_**Summary:  
Ashley and Jeff have been getting it on eachother, and Ashley now has a storyline with someone that might shock the world..  
**_

* * *

The Charismatic Enigma watched with gloomy eyes as he watched from a far distance. The Punk Rocker Diva was sitting with her two best friends, probably talking about what happened yesterday.

_Why did I let her go.._

"Uh, Jeff?" someone said.

Jeff turned around. It was Matt, staring at Jeff as if he just have been strucked my lightning.

"What??" Jeff snapped.

"You've been staring Ashley for about 30 minutes! Something's up," Matt said.

Jeff rolled his eyes. He definitely did not want to talk about it, especially now. He had an important match coming on tonight, and he did not want any distractions.

"Leave me alone," Jeff mumbled, shoving Matt away.

Matt seemed to be kind of offended.

"Someone's on their period.." he softly mumbled, just about to leave Jeff's way.

Jeff pulled his brother back by his black and red shirt, with an angry smirk on his face.

"You want to mess?" Jeff angrily asked, between his teeth.

Jeff raised his fist, just ready to sock his dumbass brother's fat face and watching him scream in pain and he receives what he gets.

_This is what this asshole gets for messing with me.._

"Stop!!" someone screamed.

The Extreme Dare Taker turned around to see a pleading Ashley, begging for him to stop, and put Matt down.

Jeff's eyes got lost into Ashley's and it felt like everyone was in slow motion at that point.

"Don't do it, Jeff!" Ashley's soothing voice said.

Jeff let go of Matt and watched as Matt ran for his life.

Jeff turned back to the beautiful Ashley, hands across her chest. She looked pretty mad, and it looks as if she was about to cry again.

"Okay, what was up with that? You and your brother are so close, and you would never threaten him like that," Ashley said.

Jeff sighed and said, "So? It was just an outburst!"

Ashley sarcastically laughed. "An outburst? You never get furious like that! What's wrong with you?"

Jeff began to get annoyed with little miss Ashley's sarcasm. "Excuse me, little girl, last time I checked we weren't dating! And I also thought you were _**pregnant**_?"

Ashley quickly covered Jeff's mouth, looking around to make sure nobody heard.

"Are you crazy? Do you want people to know I'm having a baby?" Ashley snapped.

"You mean Randy Orton's baby?" Jeff snapped back.

Jeff began to get a little hot-headed. Maybe he shouldn't talk back to his ex, but she totally deserves it.

"So this what I get for a mistake I regret? You dump me and I'm pregnant on my own?" Ashley asked.

Jeff glared into Ashley's eyes. "I think that's Randy's job to watch you."

"You know what I don't have time--"

"Hey Ash," someone said.

Ashley turned around, seeing Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase.

Jeff looked annoyed, as he saw the two members of "Legacy."

"Stephanie McMahon would like to see you. Meeting time.." Cody said.

**xxxxxxx**

"Hey Miss Massaro, thank you so much for taking your time to come in my office," Stephanie McMahon said, with a grinning smile.

Ashley smiled as she took a seat in front of the chairman's daughter's office.

_I wonder why I'm here. Maybe it's a storyline, hopefully between Maryse! _

"So, tell me, Steph, why am I here?" Ashley asked kindly.

"We have another special guest joining us, and here he is now!" Stephanie said, greeting the superstar that just came in the room.

Ashley turned around with total shock.

It was Randy Orton.

_Oh my god..I must be dreaming! Why..why is he here?!?!_

Randy smiled and shook Stephanie's hand. He took a seat right next to Ashley's glancing over. He gave a quick smile and turned away.

_Why are we here? In the same room? Please don't tell me they know I'm pregnant!!_

Being in the same room with the guy who got her pregnant made her nervous with each second.

"Okay guys," Stephanie said, "I know you both are talented, strong, glamorous, and a big plus to our Raw Roster. You as the WWE Champion, Randy, and the leader of one of the most dominant team, _Legacy_, you are definitely a keeper for the Raw Roster."

Randy nodded, feeling accomplished of what he done.

"And you Ashley, the winner of RAW Diva Search 05, have improved ever since returning in 08, and you are one of the most talented divas here in WWE! Don't tell Melina I said that," Stephanie said, laughing a lil.

Ashley laughed as well, trying to not stare at Randy's good looks.

"Well with a beautiful diva and a successful superstar, I thought I'd put you two in a storyline," Stephanie said.

Both were in shock. "What?!" they shouted out at the same time.

"Yes! A couple storyline. Ashley, you are a baby face, and I want that to change. Randy can help you do that."

Ashley was in complete shock. First she found out she was pregnant. Then, her used to be boyfriend dumped her. Now, she has to be in a couple storyline with Randy Orton!

"With..Randy? I have to be in a couple line with him?!" Ashley shouted out.

Randy chuckled softly. "Hey it could be fun.."

Ashley glanced over quickly at Randy. He was looking at her back, smiling. That sexy smile she loved.

"This could be an interesting boost for both of you, and it will wow the crowd. More viewers for RAW too, it's not everyday you get a couple storyline. Plus, you two can get to know each other more!" Stephanie said.

Ashley felt a little uncomfortable. Randy Orton. This guy slept with her months ago. And now a storyline? Ashley took a deep breath.

"I think this is a perfect idea. Ashley and I can get..much closer.." Randy said, with a cute smirk on his face.

"And you Ashley?" Steph asked.

The Dirty Diva was silent for a while.

"Um.." she started.

"Perfect! Here is your script," the RAW general manager said, "Study them well. And Ash… look I don't want to be rude, but you need to criticism sometimes. You look a little weighted."

"Excuse me?!" Ashley said offensively.

Randy tried to hide his laugh.

"Here, these protein bars will help. They help me and they will help you," Stephanie said, giving Ashley's some.

Ashley took a bite out of the gross looking protein bar.

"Ugh," she mumbled to herself, and threw it away when Steph wasn't looking.

_Maybe it's kind of obvious I'm pregnant._

**xxxxxxx**

"Hey, Ash, wait up!" the Legend Killer shouted, running after the diva.

Ashley stopped, looking over at Randy. She looked kind of nervous.

_Relax, Randy..Relax.._

Randy breathe in out quickly and walked towards the beautiful diva.

"I realized you left these protein bars, so I decided to get you some," Randy said, laughing a lil.

Ashley managed to let out a laugh.

Randy laughed too, and then said, "So we are starting a storyline.."

Ashley nodded in agreement. "Yeah.."

The Legend Killer could feel the tension between. He had sex with her a few months back, but that was the past. And besides, he already had a girlfriend, and Ashley was just the past.

"Well I'm pretty excited for it. It will be really fun working with you," Randy said.

Ashley smiled and said, "Yup, definitely fun. I mean wow.. The Dirty Diva and the Legend Killer. What a match."

Randy laughed. "Yeah, we are going to have a great time. Thanks for boosting up my career, pretty lady…"

He picked up her hand and kissed it softly.

Suddenly Jeff Hardy came up between them.

"Sorry to be interrupting," he rudely said, "But I've got something to tell you. Something Ashley has been keeping from you."


	6. Control Yourself

"Can't you go away, Jeff?" Randy asked, "Me and Ash are kind of..busy!"

Ashley gave Jeff a very annoyed look, and mumbled something under her breath.

Jeff looked back at her, with very angry eyes.

_Wow, these two must have gotten into a nasty break up!_

"Leave, Jeff!" Ashley demanded, pointing towards the other direction.

"No!" Jeff snapped back, "Not until you tell this queer you're--"

The Dirty Diva immediately slapped Jeff as hard as she can on his cheek.

The Extreme Enigma rubbed his cheek, with angry eyes.

Randy was tired of Jeff's crap, and he was very very annoyed.

"Look, Jeff, I don't know what your problem is but, seriously! Can you leave?" Randy asked.

"My problem? Oh that's easy! It's _you_!" Jeff snarled, shoving Randy to the wall.

"Jeff!" Ashley cried, running to the scene, pushing Jeff of the Legend Killer.

The furious Extreme Enigma, pushed Ashley on the floor, leaving her in hurt.

The Legend Killer slowly got off from the floor, and walked to Ashley, but the angry Jeff Hardy speared him into the wall again.

Randy yelled in pain, as his back began to scream "PAIN".

Jeff Hardy didn't care, and he jumped on top of Randy, blowing punches to his face.

The Legend Killer tried to fight back the Charastic Enigma, but Jeff wouldn't stop.

He punched Randy twice in the eye, and one on the nose, which caused it the bleed.

Randy was completely blacked out. He laid their motionless, and completely beaten up.

But why would Hardy do this…?

**xxxxxxx**

Randy slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were hurt as he opened them slowly.

_What just happened?_

He tried to move from this weird bed, but the pain was bringing him down. He looked around and it was all coming back to him. He was in WWE's Medical Room.

He groaned softly, as the pain took over his aching body.

He leaned over to his left, seeing his beautiful girlfriend, stroking his hair.

"Hey Maria," he said softly, leaning for a kiss.

The Bubble-Headed Diva kissed him softly on the lips. "Babe, what happened?!"

"Jeff happened," he said, taking a long drink of water, "He's just plain crazy. What's his problem?"

"I don't know, but he hurt you pretty bad. A bloody nose, a brusied eyes, and almost broken ribs," Maria explained.

Randy shrugged. "A Legend Killer can take the pain," he said.

_Ashley's ex boyfriend is so weird..maybe he has a jealously problem._

"What is Jeff's problem anyways? I mean, he seems like a nice guy," Maria said.

"I thought so," Randy said under his breath, "But I guess he's just a jealous mess."

**xxxxxxx**

"What is wrong with you??" a furious Punky Princess yelled.

The Extreme Enigma, sat there, ignoring his ex girlfriend. He played around his fingers.

"I mean, seriously. Do you have you ruin everything? Everything was completely fine, until your selfish self came and ruined it. Literally ruined it!!" Ashley yelled.

Once again Jeff ignored Ashley. He didn't really want to speak to her.

Ashley went on. "And you try telling Randy! I'm PREGNANT!" she screamed.

Chris Jericho happened to be walking pass by Jeff and Ashley. He haulted to a stop. His blue eyes landed on her.

"Pregnant?" he asked.

Ashley quickly covered her mouth. Jeff smiled to himself.

"Uh, no, this is not what it seems like!" Ashley quickly said.

Jeff stood up, face to face with Chris. "Oh yes, Chris, it is what it seems like."

Chris made a very confused face, as Ashley shoved Jeff out of the way. "No! Don't listen to him," she said, laughing, "Um, I'm not having a baby."

Y2J smiled. "Oh yes you are!" he said, giving her a huge hug. "Congratulations, man!"

Chris gave Jeff a big hug, but Jeff pushed him away.

"I'm not the father, man," Jeff said, looking straight at Ashley.

The Punk Princess made a very angry face.

Chris once again became his confused self. "Okay if you are not father…then who is?" he asked, Ashley.

Jeff smiled and said, "Ran--"

"Hey, Chris! You know what? I heard, Mickie James is interested in you. Why don't you, you know, give her a call?" Ashley quickly said, pushing Chris towards the diva's locker room.

Chris stopped her. "Mickie's cute, but I'm not going to leave until one of you two tell me who the father of Miss Massaro's unborn baby is. I'm very nosy," Chris said with a cheerful smile.

"Yes," Ashley mumbled, "yes you are."

"The father is Randy Orton!!" Jeff blurted out.

"JEFF!!!!" Ashley screamed.

Chris was in complete shock. "Randy…randy…RANDY?!" he asked, with a loud demanding voice.

"Chris! I swear if you tell anyone, I SWEAR!!! I'm going go eat you alive!!" Ashley warned.

"Okay, okay!! I won't!!" Chris said, backing away.

"Be sure to tell Randy," Jeff whispered, with a smile.

Ashley smacked Jeff.

Can Chris be sure to keep this secret?


	7. What Hurts The Most

"Hey man!" The Legend Killer said, as he man hugged Y2J.

It's been about two weeks since the stupid Jeff Hardy decided it would be cool to attack Randy for no apparent reason. And until this day, Randy had no idea why he did it.

"Wow, your eye cleared up," Chris said, putting down his gym bag and started up the treadmill.

Randy took off his shirt, to show off his muscular body, and began to carry weights, up and down.

"I know. Took a while, but this bad-ass boy can take anything," Randy said, with a grin.

Chris hesitated as he hopped onto the treadmill and started running at a constant speed.

"Randy," he said, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Randy said, throughout his heavy breaths while lifting weights.

"Do you ever want to be a dad someday? You know start a family?" Chris asked in a nervous tone.

Randy chuckled to himself and put the weights down. He walked over to Chris and stopped the fast moving treadmill.

"Now why would you ask such a thing? Sure doesn't sound like Chris Jericho to me," Randy said.

Y2J sighed and said, "Just answer the question. Do you want to..be a father someday?"

The Legend Killer rolled his eyes and responded, "I'm only 29. I can't think about being a father yet. I have a beautiful girlfriend, and maybe someday we will start a family. But right now, I'm fine the way I am."

Chris began to have a worried expression on his face as he looked down after Randy have finished his sentence.

"Dude? What's wrong? Are you going to have a baby?" Randy questioned.

"What?! No!" Chris said, "It's not about me.."

Randy looked at him for a moment and asked, "Well then who is it?"

Chris hesitated again and took a deep breath. Randy knew something was wrong.

Randy went closer to Chris and touched his shoulder.

"Come on, we are best friends," Randy pleaded.

_Please don't tell me he slept with 35 girls and they are all pregnant!_

"Dude, I really don't know how to tell you this.." Chris sighed.

"Chris, you can tell me, I'm always going to support you," Randy said.

Chris sighed again and said, "Okay, okay. So you know how about like 5 months ago you had sex with Ashley?"

Randy nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Dude, she's _pregnant. _And you are the father," Chris blurted out.

_What?? What did Chris just say..??_

Randy blanked out. How could this happen? It was a dare, a stupid dare. It was fun while it lasted, but Randy being father makes it all worse. He has a girlfriend, and now his life has just come into a completely black hole.

"No," Randy softly said.

"Randy, I'm sorry," Chris mumbled.

"No!" Randy yelled louder, kicking the wall as hard as he can, causing a scene.

Chris quickly took Randy over to a private gym section, and tried to calm him down.

"Please, Randy, calm down," Chris pleaded.

"I can't!! I got a girl, pregnant!! And I have a girlfriend!!" Randy yelled, trying to calm herself down.

_Why, why is this happening?!_

Randy took a long sigh. He was having a nervous breakdown. He got Ashley Massaro pregnant! He regretted the bad decision he made, which was sleeping with her. And now look at what's happened.

"I think this is something you and Ashley should discuss," Chris softly said, leaving him to himself.

Randy stood there, on his own, with many thoughts running through his head. He never expected the first time being a father would end up like this.

How is he and Ashley going to sort this out?

**xxxxxxx**

"I'm a little nervous," Ashley told her friends, as they waited in the waiting room.

Today Ashley decided to get an ultrasound, too see how the baby is. She was about 5 months pregnant now, and she needs to start to see the condition of the baby, even without the father.

"Don't worry Ash," Candi said, "It will be fine. I'm sure the baby is happy as a clam."

Candice smiled and patted Ashley's baby bump.

"Wow, did you guys know breast feeding is better than bottle feeding?" Mickie said with an astonishing voice as she showed her friends a parenting magazine.

"Mickie, you are stupid sometimes," Candice said, giving the bubbly diva a smack on the head.

The Punk Rock Princess couldn't help but giggle. But deep inside, her worry bottle up in her head. She was afraid to do this alone.

"Ashley Massaro," a nurse's soft voice called out in the waiting room.

Ashley stood up and approached the door, as her friends followed. She took a deep breath and hesitated. Her friends pushed inside the door, and she was ready for her fate.

**xxxxxxx**

"So how long have you been pregnant, Ms. Massaro?" Doctor Peter asked.

Ashley was in a hospital gown, with wire tubes all around her as she laid on the bed. There was a computer screen or so, besides her. There was a constant beeping sound which probably was the wait of her heartbeat.

"Around 5 months. But I found out I was like a month ago," Ashley responded.

The doctor wrote some notes, as the nurses got ready.

"Have you been on a constant diet?" he asked, intensely.

"Uh, well," Ashley studdered, "I tend to go overload on the fat food, but I work out so it's all good. I mean I am a professional wrestler."

The doctor kept a stern face and nodded, as he continued to write more notes. He mumbled something to the nurses and obeyed his commands.

"Is the father involve with this in any way?" he asked.

The question made Ashley nervous, as her fingers trembled and her heart beat faster. The heart monitor was going a tad faster. It was hard to answer that. She wished Jeff could help raise the baby. She wished Randy could as well. But Ashley wanted Jeff, after all the love he gave to her.

"No," she calmly said, not looking at the doctor.

He nodded once again, and wrote some notes.

Ashley took a deep breath, and looked over at her friends, sitting down on chairs. They smiled and wave, and put thumbs up, which made the ultrasound a little more smooth.

"Okay, Ashley, we are going to do any ultrasound right now, to see your baby's condition. So we are going to put this blue gel on your stomach to make it more easier to see the little baby inside," the nurse said, with a sweet smile.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

The nurse put the blue gel on her belly bump. It felt cold, but ticklish, as if someone was rubbing her belly softly. The nurse began to get this large tube like thing and rubbed it around Ash's stomach. It was comfortable and funny-feeling. The nursed rolled the machine round and round over Ashley's stomach, pressing towards the middle. It kind of tickled Ashley, but Ashley managed to control her tickle spot.

"Wow, take a look at this," the nurse said, fascinated. She kept her eyes glue on the screen.

Ashley leaned a little bit to the left to see what the nurse was so fascinated about. Mickie and Candice decided to take a peek as well. Ashley was amazed, to see a small little baby, it was just a small testicle or something. It was curled up in a ball, almost. It looked so real, that the Dirty Diva couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" the nurse asked.

Ashley nodded with anxiety.

"Congratulations, Miss Massaro, it's a boy! And he's perfectly healthy and I'm sure he will come out healthy," the nurse.

Ashley was shocked. She kind of expected a girl. But a boy.. Maybe it will work. So the question is…what's next?

**xxxxxxx**

The Dirty Diva woke up to a peaceful morning. She took a long yawn and rubbed her eyes a little. She looked on the other side of bed, wishing Jeff was there. She sighed for a long time. She got up slowly and went towards the mirror. She nodded to herself as she realized she was growing a big baby bump.

_What if people find out?_

Ashley sighed. She stroked her stomach, realizing she has to raise a baby boy on her own.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Ashley walked over to get it, answering without a doubt.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ash, it's Randy," Randy's voice said.

Ashley was a little surprised, but kept it cool.

"Oh, hey. Have you been studying your lines?" Ashley asked.

There was a long pause. She heard him sigh a little bit.

"Um yeah, can I please stop by? We need to discuss things," his voice said, stern and serious.

Ashley knew this was about the storyline so she immediately said yes and her goodbyes and hung up.

She wonders what Randy has to say..


	8. Can I Do It?

_This is a short chapter, but please review!  
_

The Dirty Diva looked in the mirror as she finished straightening her last strand of hair. She pressed her lips together and looked at the woman she was in the mirror. There was no more games for this little diva. It was time to step it up, and raise this baby boy.

She heard a loud knock at the door. Ashley put her hat on and quickly ran for the door. She took a quick breath, and slowly opened the door to a tall, 6'4 Legend Killer. He has a serious face on, but he had those green eyes that read a warm, friendly guy.

"Hey, Ash," he mumbled softly, his green eyes meeting hers.

She immediately had flashbacks where they had their night, and how she fell in love with those green eyes.

Ashley managed to keep her cool and said, "Hey. Come in."

Randy walked in, with his hands in his pockets, with his eyes looking all over the place. His body language was tense.

Ashley noticed his awkwardness, thinking it was just his nervousness being in her house. She too, was a little nervous having the father of her unborn baby in the house.

The Legend Killer took a seat on Ashley's couch, with a depressed look. He put his big palms over his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. The Starstruck Princess sensed something was wrong and sat besides him.

"Ashley," he murmured.

Ashley looked at him, with confused eyes.

"Why did this happen, dammit?" he said, raising his voice a little.

"What happened?" Ashley shot back.

"Your baby bump! It's getting bigger every time I see you!" Randy shouted, pointing to her stomach.

Ashley went into shock.

How did he know?!

Ashley was about to protest but Randy immediately stopped her.

"Don't talk, listen. You are pregnant, I get it. And I'm guessing I'm the father. Look, that night I had that special moment with you, didn't mean anything to me. You are just a worthless piece of shit and the only reason I let you get all on top for me is because I used you. I admit, I was feeling a little jizzy that night and when I saw you I knew you were a stupid little girl that could fall for me, and you did. And look where it brought you now. If I were you I'd give this baby up for adoption because I wouldn't want to raise someone alone!" Randy yelled, and immediately stormed outside of Ashley's house.

The Dirty Diva was shocked, as Randy's strong words filled into her head.

"I used you."

"I thought he would care," Ashley mumbled to herself, as her tears fell quickly.

She wiped her tears, and sighed to herself. She rubbed her belly. She knew one thing.

Ashley was on her own.

**xxxxxxx**

Later that day, the evening almost began to arrive. Ashley was taking a walking, to think things out.

1) She's Pregnant.

2) The father is Randy Orton.

3) The baby is a boy.

4) She's on her own.

Ashley knew that raising a baby would be hard. Especially without a partner, someone to care for the baby, someone to look after the baby, someone to love to baby. Ashley wanted a happy life for her child. But it can't be like this.

She took a seat on a near by bench, and watched the passionate colored horizon slowly come down. She could imagine, months from now, struggling to take care of a baby. Waking up in the middle of the night to his cries, feeding him daily, rocking him to sleep. She never imagined about taking care of a child.

Think about this Ashley. Do you want to raise a baby on your own?

The Dirty Diva pressed her lips, to try to stop her tears from crying, as she took out her cell phone and called Jeff Hardy.

"Hello?" his warm, welcoming voice said.

"Jeff," Ashley voice's responded, trembling.

"Ashley…" Jeff hesitated.

"I don't want the baby," Ashley cried, sobbing loudly the more she talked.

There was a long, quiet pause as Ashley was breathing and Jeff was silent.

"What do you mean you don't want the baby?" Jeff asked.

"I mean, I can't raise a baby on my own! I can't do it!" Ashley exclaimed through her tears, "I'm suppose to be with you, happy and in love. I'm not suppose to be miserable, and lonely on my own like this."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ash. I've always wanted to raise a family with you, I seriously did. But now you are dealing with a baby which is not mine. How is that suppose to make me feel?" Jeff asked.

Ashley hesitated and said, "I.. I can't.. I don't.."

"Ash, you have to do this. That's all I can say," The Rainbow-Haired Warrior softly said, as Ashley heard the line went dead.

What if I can't do this..

* * *


	9. Mistakes Happen

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long!! But please enjoy, and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible! Thanks!  
_

* * *

"Did you see how much weight she gained?"

"Is it just me or did she gain some weight?"

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

The pregnant diva tried to suck in all the rumors and thoughts in the divas locker room. She hated being talked about, especially behind her back. And especially at a time like this.

Ashley felt a soft tap on her back. She turned around to see Maria, in her stupid blue sequined attire, with a selfish mile. Isn't she suppose to be over at Smackdown??

"Hi Ashley!" Maria said with a bubbly smile.

_Hi Bitch._

"Um Maria, can I help you?" Ashley politely asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

Ashley knew this was coming. She was going to be asked a typical question. Are you pregnant?

"Sure, what is it?"

The Ditzy Diva grinned a little and asked, "So who had a party in your bedroom all night long?"

"You wanna know??" Ashley asked furiously, getting into the dumb diva's face.

Maria looked kind of scared, but defensive as all the other divas watched in excitement.

"You boyfriend did," Ashley said, walking away leaving Maria in confusion.

**xxxxxxx**

"Randy? Hello?" someone said.

Randy turned around seeing Chris besides him, trying to get his attention.

"Oh! Sorry man, I totally blanked out," Randy mumbled.

"What is up with you these days? You've been like distracted," the Blonde Canadian pointed out.

"I know, I've been out of this these days. Maybe I need a break," Randy suggested,

"Maybe you need to talk to your red hot girlfriend!" Chris said as he pointed to the red-headed diva walking towards the two.

Randy laughed a lil and said, "Which means bye bye Chris Jericho!" He shoved Chris away.

Maria came closer to Randy with her arms crossed on her chest. She didn't look so happy.

"Hey baby girl," Randy smiled as he attempted to kiss her.

Maria pushed the Legend Killer away with serious eyes. "We need to talk."

"Let me kiss you first," Randy said, leaning towards her.

"Randy! Stop!" Maria yelled.

Randy never seen his beautiful girlfriend act like this. Does this mean a breakup?

"Babe--"

"Don't babe me! Just explain to me why Ashley Massaro is carrying your baby?!?!" Maria asked furiously.

_How did she know? She knows.._

"Ria, I can explain!" Randy pleaded.

"No you can't!" Maria cried, with tears running down her cheeks. "You are my boyfriend and you got a girl pregnant!"

"It something that happened before we dated, you know I love you and only you," Randy said.

"Randy I love you," Maria said as she planted a kiss on his lips. "But I can't be with a guy who's the father of another girl's child."

Randy sighed of hurt. He was hurt. Why did he have to loose his girlfriend because of this?

"Maria, please don't.." Randy said as his voice began to fade away.

"Good bye Randy.. Good luck on the baby," Maria said as she walked away.

**xxxxxxx**

Jeff sighed as he looked at an old photograph of Ashley and himself together. They looked so happy as they smiled bright in the picture, very close together. The Charastic Enigma realized how much he missed his ex girlfriend. He just wanted to feel her next to him and how much he needed her.

"I miss her," Jeff mumbled to himself.

He was at the bar, all alone, like a selfish fool. He took a drink out of his beer. What if he got back with Ashley? And what if he took her baby as his own child?

Jeff can imagine all he want. He was pretty sure the love of his life doesn't want him anymore. He can feel it.

He looked over about 2 seats next to him. He saw a drop dead, really hot girl. He looked a little closer trying to figure out who it was. Candice? Candice Michelle?

Jeff knows for a fact Candice is one of Ashley's best friends. And to be honest, she looks hotter than ever in that cute strapless, black dress. The Extreme Enigma never though he felt this way over Candice. Maybe he was just horny. (:

He calmly went over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around with a smile.

"Hey, Jeff, what are you doing here?" Candice politely asked.

"Just you know..here..drinking. How about you?" Jeff asked.

"Oh you know, just waiting for a guy to buy me a drink," Candice responded, with a smirk.

_Buy her a drink, Jeff!_

"Let me buy you a drink," Jeff said as he bought Candice a drink.

"Aw, thanks so much, Jeff," Candice said, smiling.

Jeff smiled back, falling head over heels for her gorgeous smile. "Anything for a beautiful girl like you."

Candice dranked her drink and Jeff watched her in curiosity.

"So tell me, about you and Ashley. You still love her?" Candice asked, out of random.

Jeff didn't really want to answer that question. Of couse he still loved her.

"Well, yeah, but I'm pretty over her," Jeff lied.

Candice looked through his eyes, as if she knew he was lying.

"Well I was always jealous of her. I mean look at you, you are everything I want in a guy," Candice admitted.

Jeff was in shock. One of Ashley's friends were interested in him? Interesting.

Candice put her hand on his knee, in a sensual kind of way. "I admit, I had a big crush on you. I always thought you were attractive. But when I found out you and Ashley started dating I might as well give up. You really liked her."

"Well don't tell Ashley this," Jeff said, stroking her hair a little bit, "but I always thought you were attractive."

Candice felt hot, Jeff could feel it. He just wanted to kiss her, but while kissing her he would think of Ashley.

Jeff stared into Candice's eyes for a little bit. Should he kiss her? Should he not?

"Candi..why don't you come over my place and spend the night?" Jeff softly asked.

Candice hesitated a little bit, staring into the Hardy's hazel eyes. "Yes. I'd love that."

Jeff smiled. "Good. Let's go shall we?"

Candice nodded. Jeff took her hand and they walked out fo the bar. What did Jeff get himself to?


	10. The Right Choice

The Extreme Enigma had woken up in his luxiourous hotel room. He looked around, embarrassed. He was nude, and the beautiful Candice Michelle was in his covers, sleeping.

_I can't believe we did it. I can't believe we had sex.._

It started with just simple kiss, that grew deeper and deeper, and it turned into something more.

Last night was hard to remember, as their bodies were close together, skin touching each other. They breathed heavily every time Jeff went inside, making her comforted and relaxed. It was so quick as they started but so slow as they ended.

Jeff slipped on his favorite boxers and tried to wake Candice up. They really needed to talk about what really went down last night. He gently patted her shoulder, but hard enough to at least wake her up.

Candice softly groaned, as she woke up and stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Jeff, not knowing what to say.

"What happened last night?" she asked, if as nothing happened.

"You know what happened last night, Candice, stop denying it," Jeff said with an annoyed tone.

Candice did her flirtatious laugh. "Jeff Hardy, you know you liked it."

"Yes I liked it. But..it's kind of odd that I slept with my ex's best friend," Jeff mumbled under his breath.

"Ashley doesn't have to know.."

"No she doesn't. But it still makes me feel..weird. Especially when Ashley and I never even had sex," Jeff explained, immediately thinking of the Punk Rocker.

The 1x Women's Champion shrugged and began to put back on her clothes. "Who cares. She's busy dealing with a pregnancy so don't worry about it."

"I thought you were her best friend or whatever," Jeff said, making a point.

"And I'm also a backstabber, when it comes to have fun with you," Candice said with a sly smiled.

Jeff nodded awkwardly. "Right.." he mumbled softly.

**xxxxxxx**

Randy paced back and forth into his hotel room.

_This sucks, this really sucks._

He had just lost his short time girlfriend and it seemed like closer and closer as Ashley was about to give birth to his kid.

He sat down on the side of his bed to think. The Legend Killer always knew he wanted to raise kids, but not at this age. He was too young to be a father, and too young to raise it. He started to think. Randy sure lived a good life and top that all off, he has the best father to raise him. He doesn't want his kid to live life without a father. He needed to be involve with this child's life.

The 3rd Generation Superstar knew what choice he had to make. He quickly called the Punk Princess and nervously waited as the line was ringing.

_Hey everyone it's the Punky Princess Ashley Massaro! Leave a message after the beep!_

Randy sighed. Why didn't she answer at a time like this? He waited impatiently for the beep to go.

"Hey Ashley, it's me, Randy. Look I just want you know, I want be in our baby's life. I want it to have a loving father which I can be. I want it to be happy and live a good life. I am going to support you with this baby. We don't have to be together to raise this child together. But I am sorry for the harsh words I have said to hurt you. I never meant that, and I really want to be part of this baby's life. I brought you into this so, now I am going to repay what I did. Thanks Ash."

Randy hanged up, hoping Ashley would call him back.

**xxxxxxx**

"Well, just take a seat here, and we will get right back with you," the kind woman said as Ashley took a seat in a decent sized office.

She took a look around at the place, noticing every little detail. That was always a habit of the pregnant diva.

She waited in the lonely room for about ten minutes until someone opened the office door. She was a tall, young brunette woman with bright blue eyes. Ashley would kill for those eyes.

"Hi Ashley, I'm Sarah," Sarah said as she extended her hand. Ashley gladly shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Sarah," Ashley responded as the brunette took a seat facing Ashley. She had papers in a blue folder.

"So how long have you been pregnant?" she asked, typing stuff on her computer.

Ashley thought about this for a little while, making sure her statement was accurate. "About 6 months now."

Sarah nodded as she continued to type something on her computer.

"Is the father involved in any way?" she asked.

This was always a devastating question to answer. She always felt tears coming out every time someone asks her that. "No he is not."

Ashley managed to hold back her tears.

"Tell me, Ashley, why are you considering adoption?"

Ashley sighed, looking out the window.

"I can't provide for my son without the love of his father," Ashley stammered, as she quickly teared up.

The Starstruck Diva sobbed as the thought of her son not having a dad in his life just hurts her. She wanted to best for her son, even if it means giving him away.

"Take you time, Ashley," the adoption agent said, handing Ashley a tissue box.

Ashley took the box, taking a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"I want my son to be happy. I want him to grow up proud to have a mother like me. But most important I want him to have a father. A father that will care for him, and be there for him. A father that he could look up to as a role model. I believe there's a family out there that can provide for my son. I just want himt o grow up happy. And I know I can't do that," Ashley explained with teary eyes.

It is so hard to raise a baby when no one is going to help you. When no one will be there to raise him with you.

"It must be so hard for you," Sarah said, getting emotional as well.

Ashley nodded in agreement, still wiping her tears. "It is. I don't want to be a single parent."

"Well if you really want to go with adoption, I will try my best to find a family that's willing to keep the baby. I'll put an offer on the website, and I'll let you as soon as possible when we have an offer. I will make sure this family is loving and the right one for your child," Sarah explained.

"Thanks a lot, Sarah, this really means a lot to me," Ashley said, smiling.

"And if anytime, you change your mind about this choice, it's totally okay," Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah, but I'm sure this choice is going to happen."

**xxxxxxx**

Ashley drove in silence as she thought about what just happened. Adoption was a big step for her. It was hard, but she knew she had to do this.

She wondered what kind of life her son would have. She wanted her son to be happy. She wanted him to have a good life.

Sometimes she wished his father would be more involved. Maybe if he was, this adoption didn't need to happen. Just maybe.

The Punk Rocker's cell phone beeped softly.

Ashley took a look at it seeing there was a sudden missed call. She looked closer at the caller ID.

Randy.


	11. If You Still Loved Me

_Hi guys! I apologize for this fic taking so long to update. I just found out recently that a person here copied this story completely. I am not okay with that!! Haha so anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (:

* * *

_"He wants to be involved.. He wants to be involved with my baby," Ashley mumbled to herself, after hearing the voice mail about 5 times.

Randy Orton, the father of her baby wants to be involved. This was really unexpecting for the Dirty Diva. She was already considering adoption and now he wants to be part of the baby's life.

Ashley began stressing out, not knowing what to do. She knew she had to face Randy, but she definitely didn't want to do it now.

Her cell phone rang out of the blue. She looked over at the caller ID. Jeff.

She quickly answered. "What?"

"Ashley.." his warm voice said.

The beautiful diva rolled her blue eyes. "Look, Jeff, I don't have time for this."

"I just really really need to talk to you," the Extreme Enigma pleaded.

"So you can yell at me on how slutty I was to get pregnant?" Ashley fought back.

"Ash, no, just can I take you out to lunch or something? We really need to talk," Jeff said.

Ashley hesitated. Lunch with Jeff? This is such a distraction. But what he really has to say might be important. At least she thinks so.

"Fine," Ashley finally agreed.

"Okay. I'll pick you up in an hour," Jeff said, hanging up.

**xxxxxxx**

Jeff rode his old car to his ex girlfriend's house. He was feeling nervous. How is she going to react when he tells him about Candice?

He still loves Ashley. He really wants to get with her again. But Candice..

He pulled out to front her house. To be a gentlemen, he doesn't honk is car, but instead he gets out and knocks on the door.

The beautiful Ashley answered. "Jeff."

Jeff nodded, looking into her eyes. "Ashley."

Jeff stood in silence admiring her beauty. He missed everything about her. Her smile. Her looks. Her heart. The guy didn't realized how much he lost after loosing the girl of his dream. The key to his heart. The love of his life.

"Jeff?" Ashley said, hoping to get his attention back.

"Huh?" Jeff responded.

Ashley smiled a lil. "You seemed to be distracted."

Jeff laughed in embracement. "Sorry, uhm, we should start going."

Ashley nodded. "Let's go."

She followed him to his car, and got in herself. She seemed to quite make herself as home, as if she was still Jeff's girlfriend.

Jeff got in the car, thinking.

_I want to hold her like I still love her.._

The Rainbow Haired Warrior sighed. He needed to get his mind straight. The only reason he brought Ashley out to dinner is because he needed to tell her about what happened with Candice.

"You still have this?" Ashley asked suddenly, holding a picture of himself and her.

Jeff took a quick peak at the picture noticing how happy they were.

"Yeah, I mean it's a good picture," Jeff said.

Ashley nodded in agreement. "It's my favorite."

_Mine too.._

**xxxxxxx**

_Start a conversation, Jeff! You can do it!_

Jeff watched as the lovely Miss Ashley ate her food like she hadn't eaten for days. I guess that's the fun of being pregnant.

"So, um, how's the baby doing?" Jeff managed to say.

"It's been kicking a lot. And I feel like it's about to pop out anytime soon," Ashley said.

Jeff smiled. "You are going to be a great mother."

Ashley sighed, looking away. "Yeah, right. I don't have any support from anyone."

The Extreme Enigma felt kind of bad. The day he broke up with her, she was a complete mess. He isn't so sure how she's going to do it.

"But, I really have hope for you. You are such a good person and I know you are going to raise this baby. You're never alone, you should know that," Jeff said.

"That's not what you said when you broke up with me," Ashley said.

The Charasctic Enigma felt hurt, and she has an extremely good point. He should have supported her. He should have been there for her.

"Ash.."

"Where were you when I needed you the most? I was at the vulnerable point in my life and you just totally left me. We could have at least talked about it," Ashley explained.

Her eyes were watering with tears and her face looked hot.

"What do you expect me to do? You were my girlfriend who was pregnant with another guy's baby!" Jeff said.

Ashley wiped her tears and said, "I didn't want it to happen, you know that."

Jeff sighed, looking straight into her eyes. "And I didn't want to loose you, you know that."

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the two, noticing the romantic scene.

"You know what Jeff, let's go home," Ashley demanded, walking out of the restaurant.

Jeff watched as the diva walked outside waiting for the superstar by his car. He smiled to himself.

Still the same Ashley.

**xxxxxxx**

"I hope you had a great time," Jeff said, walking Ashley to her home.

Ashley nodded, nothing looking into the Hardy's eyes. "I sure did."

Jeff sighed a lil. "I guess I'll see you around."

The PunkStar Diva nodded in agreement. "See you around."

As the Charastic Enigma began to walk towards his car, he began to think about the great memories he had with this girl. She was worth everything and there is no way in hell he's going to loose her.\

"Ashley! Wait!" Jeff shouted running towards her.

Ashley seemed to be confused, hoping he isn't going to do something stupid.

"I need to tell you something," Jeff said, trying to catch his breath.

"Well tell me," Ashley said.

Jeff took a deep breath and stroked the diva's punky hair. He looked into her blue eyes, and his love for her grew even more.

"I..I love you," he said, pulling her towards him and pulled her in for a kiss.

There lips were touching as he stroked her hair and pulled her close to him. She was actually kissing him back as she put her arms around him. Jeff wanted this moment to last but he pulled his lips away from her's and smile appeared on his face. Ashley's face was in shock. Jeff smiled and walk towards his car.

And he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

**xxxxxxx**

"Candice! Candice!" The Legend Killer called out, chasing after the Candi-Coated Diva.

Candice stopped and saw the rushing Randy Orton running towards her.

"Have you seen Ashley?" they both said at the same time.

They looked at each other blankly.

"Look, I really got to talk to Ashley, she hasn't been returning my calls," Randy said.

"Well she hasn't been calling me either, so how should I know?" Candice said.

Randy sighed. "Well why do you need her?"

Candice began to become really nervous inside. Randy noticed it, but didn't want to question her about it.

"Well you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

Candice sighed. "I don't know how to say this but.. I slept with Jeff."

Randy was shock. How could a best friend do this to another?

"Wow, um, how did this happen?"

"It was a total mistake I swear. I didn't want it to happen, it just did. I feel pretty stupid to be honest. I just hope Ashley won't get that mad at me," the diva explained.

Randy shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Candice…"

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Ashley," Candice pleaded.

"I really think you should tell her," Randy said.

"Randy, please. You promised," Candice begged.

The 3rd generation superstar sighed. "Okay. I promise I won't tell her."


	12. Backstabbed

Randy nervously walked up onto the front of the punky princess's door.

What was he going to do? He knew one thing for sure is to be involve with the baby's life. It was so strange to him that he was going to a father.

_Come on, Randy, you can do this._

The Legend Killer knocked on the hard door, waiting patiently for the Dirty Diva to open it.

The door slowly opened, and there was Ashley, still in her pajamas. She had messy bed hair, and she was eating cereal in a blue bowl, with her large baby bump sticking out. She wasn't too excited to see the superstar.

"What?" she grumpily responded.

"Um, I was wondering if we can talk?" Randy asked politely.

Ashley bitterly looked down. "About?"

Randy sighed. Why did this diva have to give him such a hard time? All he wanted to do was help.

"Oh please, Punky, you know what I'm here to talk about," Randy said, hoping that would lighten her up a bit.

"If you're hear to trash about me, I'd save it for later," Ashley responded.

"Seriously, just let me come inside," Randy said, getting serious.

Ashley put her arms across her chest, debating on whether she should let the filthy father of her baby boy come inside.

"Fine. Come in," Ashley said, walking into her house.

The Legend Killer smiled, and walked into Ashley's home. He took a seat on the couch. The Starstruck Princess sat right beside him, not looking at him at all.

"Look, Ash, like I said..I really want to be involve with this child. You cannot do this alone, you need me," Randy pleaded.

Ashley grumbled. "I am highly capable for taking care of my baby on my own."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?!" Randy asked.

"And why are you so damn stupid? Getting me pregnant and having sex with me without using a condom! I hate filthy guys like that," Ashley argued.

Randy began to have flashbacks. It was such a great night, and he'd do it again if he had to.

"That's not the point, Miss Massaro. The point is my baby is your stomach and I really need to take of it and you. You know how close you are to giving birth?" Randy questioned.

Ashley chuckled. "Not even."

"7 months, Ashley. 7 months. I bet you don't even have baby clothes, baby food, or anything you need for the baby," Randy said.

"Yes I do!" Ashley fought, holding back her lies.

"No you don't. You aren't prepared for this baby to come. Like it or not, you need me. And I don't usually offer this but I am. Every since I found out you were pregnant, things have changed, but to be honest, I want to help. And if you don't need my help, then the baby's going downhill, with you," Randy explained, hoping every word he said would impact Ashley.

Ashley became silent, taking everything in.

She softly said, "You really want to be involved?"

Randy looked into her crystal blue eyes, those eyes he would die for. "Yes, Ashley."

"Okay," Ashley said, looking away.

"Baby shopping tomorrow. You better get your butt up at 7," Randy said heading for the door.

"Alright," Ashley said, giving the hot superstar a thumbs up.

Randy stopped for a moment, looking at her. "And just so you know.. I promised Candice I wouldn't tell you, but her and Hardy had a such a sexual fantasy a few nights ago."

Ashley jaw opened. "WHAT?!"

"Buh bye, Ash," Randy said, leaving the house with a smile on his face.

**xxxxxxx**

_How dare she!!!_

Ashley was furious. As a matter of fact she was more than furious. Doesn't Candice know the girl code?

The PunkStar Beauty immediately knew she had to talk to her so called best friends. Their stupid friendship is on the line. She called the Candi-Coated diva.

"Hello?" Candice responded.

"Hi Candice," Ashley said, trying to hold in her anger.

"Oh.. Ash…"

"Meet me at the place we always have lunch with. Bring Mickie too," Ashley said, her voice almost boiling with fury.

Candice hesitated as if she knew what was coming. "Okay."

Ashley hanged up, waiting to see what will happen on this interesting lunch.

**xxxxxxx**

"So…" Mickie said, trying to start a conversation between the two friends. Candice looked down, playing wit her hair a little, not making eye contact with anyone at all. Ashley was clearly pissed off.

Mickie rolled her eyes, tired of the tension. "Will you guys just say something??"

Ashley cleared her throat. "I think Candice over here, should come clean on what horrible shit she did!"

Candice stood up with angry eyes. "I did not do anything!"

"Oh really? Than explain why would you sleep with my ex boyfriend!! Do you know how much he means to me?" Ashley said, as she almost felt tears.

"Look! That was a complete accident! And he was all up on my grill anyways!" Candice argued.

Ashley sarcastically laughed. "Give me a break! You could have easily said no! But you, my best friend, had to sleep with Jeff! I loved Jeff with all my heart and you, you stabbed me my back!"

"Guys! Guys!" Mickie said trying to stop the fight.

Ashley felt all the emotions running through her mind. Jeff meant so much to her and to felt that being taken away sucks. Candice was her true best friend and now that she had backstabbed her, they became frenemies. And Randy..stepping up to the plate means so much.

"I have no feelings towards Jeff what so ever! If you were my best friend, you would trust me!" Candice shouted over the table.

"And if you were my best friend, you would have never slept with my ex boyfriend!" Ashley argued.

Ashley could feel the strong friendship just slip away.

"And if you guys were my best friends, you'd freaking shut up!!" Mickie yelled over the arguing friends.

The two angry friends calm it down, still staring at each other in fury.

"You totally messed up Candice. You made the worst mistake ever!" Ashley cried, letting all her anger out.

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me? Shouldn't you be yelling at Jeff? He was the one who started it!!" Candice said.

"GUYS!" Mickie shouted.

Ashley rolled her eyes. Candice was just a fake bitch and another one of those so called friends. It's truly over.

"Our friendship is over. O V E R," Ashley said, walking away from the scene.

Now Candice's true colors come out at the wrong time.


End file.
